Hogwarts: the Imminent Three
by BakaAnnsan101
Summary: How does one compare to her older, more talented sister? How will an oblivious girl fall out of love with a womanizer? Anabeth was born into a Ravenclaw family-she was a disgrace. Falling in love with James Potter was only one of her worst mistakes. What's behind a family's perfection? Will Juliet's jealousy overpower her love for her sister? Not to mention Albus Potter is a prat!
1. Squibb

**Disclaimer: All things/people/places/terms/ideas or whatnot you may recognize do not belong to me! In fact, they belong to an ingenious author named JK Rowling! And that's not my name! last time I checked…Alrighty, I'll get on with it now!**

~*X*~

Juliet Drera was in fact, very, _very_ worried that she'd be a Squibb. Sure, she'd broken a glass or two without a touch, but oh, _her sister_. Gabrielle Drera, who was three years older than she, had so much magical force, Hogwarts wouldn't re-think her twice. Gabby made all their furniture disappear, singed their father's eyebrows right off, and even turned all their china plates into goldfish all before getting assigned a wand by . Broken glass was no longer a problem in the Drera household. Gabby had gone off to Hogwarts, and she was a fine second year, going into third. And so that, you see, was Juliet's dilemma.

That was also why Juliet was currently sitting immobilized in front of an old, ripped, checkered armchair. _Come on,_ she urged it, _get on it, you old recliner, dis...a..ppear! _ It was exactly a day before she'd first be riding the Hogwarts Express with her sister, and her mum had taken a day off of her tight job at Gringotts to shop for her. Juliet loved her mum, but she was _not _going to go to Diagon Alley with her _father_. Now how embarrassing would that be? And now she sat in front of an inanimate chair, scrunching her face in concentration.

Her sister had gone shopping in Diagon Alley weeks previously, of course, as perfect as she is, with her closest and outmost weirdest friend since Merlin was born; Anabeth Fink.

Ana was a brash girl, a neighbor, and _a Gryffindor._ Sure, it may be an honor to anyone else, but to a Fink? The Finks, a long, proud line of Ravenclaws had produced an Anabeth; a _Gryffindor. _Since then, the Fink girl had been basically disowned, and staying unbelievably long times at the Dreras' house. So long, in fact, the guest room was fully decorated with Holyhead Harpies posters and Dark War artifacts of all sorts.

Thirty minutes had passed, and the armchair was not going anywhere. Sighing, Juliet got up sluggishly, and moved into the kitchen. This was time for another food therapy session. Opening the fridge, Juliet let it hang open, letting foggy, cool air hit her in waves.

_Could _she be a Squibb? Maybe Hogwarts had sent the letter to her by mistake; or worse, they assumed she was a full-wizard because of her sister. Merlin, she already had a wand chosen for her by himself on her birthday; Vine wood, fourteen and one fourth inches, unicorn hair, and quite pliant. Even then, her wand only caused a wee spark, and started a minor fire. Why had Gabby been able to set all the wand boxes off into a mad rampage, and set each and every curtain into blue and green flames?

Juliet's mum was sure to assure her that wizard ran through her blood, and that no Squibb could possibly shatter a glass so 'beautifully' as she had. Maybe her mum had broken the glass; just to make her feel better...Maybe Juliet's unhealthy obsession with muggles had affected her magic...

Juliet's room was filled with odd non-magic instruments and trinkets of all sorts. She had even made and extra effort to learn to play a muggle guitar.

Juliet's thoughts were rudely interrupted by their magically enchanted refrigerator, who veraciously started to yell at her for letting the air run.

"Oi, ya stupid, no-good, little prat! Just 'cause I'm a _cooler_ ain't mean I haven't got any _priorities_! Now are ya gonna let me hang open forever, or are ya gonna get your junk, and get out?!" it yelled.

"Merlin," Juliet whined, "Chill out, would you?" Giggling, she reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice, and slammed the door shut, causing another string of insults spew out of a certain freezer's doors.

Well, whatever she was, she'd deal with it tomorrow, because she was _awfully_ tired from menially staring at that armchair.

~*X*~

"Goodness, Juli-bean, haven't you had enough sleep to last a lifetime?" Gabby reprimanded. "You would think one would set an alarm for the most anticipated day of their life, wouldn't you say?"

Anabeth sat exaggeratingly slowing (and painfully) onto Juliet's blanket-covered legs. "Why, yes, Gabs, but this mummy here won't get her lazy arse out of bed!" bouncing up and down, Anabeth sing-sang, "And to say the least, the case we've got here isn't _exactly _sleeping beauty…eh?"

Slapping Juli playfully on the cheek, Gabby yelled, "Oooiy! Get up! You'll miss the train, I'd say! Have you even packed yet?"

At this, Juliet sprung up with a protesting grumble and absolutely dreadful hair, and robotically steered herself around the house, multi-tasking efficiently.

Their house, rather modern for a wizarding home, was simple and one-storied. Much of the house was made of marble tiles or glass. Her room was jammed between her sister's and her parents', being the baby. After habituating there for eleven years of her life, finding her way around came easily, even with one eye sleep-swollen shut. After putting on her jumper backwards, unsuccessfully trying to comb her hair, and messily brushing her teeth, she recited a sort of half-asleep chant whilst packing. "Comb...toothpaste...books...toothbrush...couldron...guitar..."

By now, her mum, Gabrielle and Anabeth were all groaning at her to be faster at the door.

"_AAUUGHKK, shut up would you? We've got loads of time!"_ she monster-growled, shutting the faces of her fellow housemates right up.

"If _any _of my stupid family members would be considerate enough _at all, _they'd have _actually woke me up! _Then, I wouldn't be late! _Or_ have terrible bed hair! I _surely _would have taken less time if any of my careless _household people_s would _help._ And of course i—"

"Oh, shut it," her mum hissed, "just get in the car."

By car, she meant a great chunk of unstable metal, magicked into working, flying, and expanding to a paranormal size. The color was a foul shade of chipped yellow, and the windows were permanently jammed shut.

And then they were on their way, each with a hulky antique trunk, and Juliet with a squawking cage and guitar case strung across her back.

~*X*~

A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo? Do i need to add anything? It'd be nice to comment. i like comments. Comments are nice. You could also like, but that's lazy, so do both and be a good citizen. KAY~ bu-bye!

bakaAnn


	2. Candies and Boys and Such

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, mostly.**

~*X*~

"The Hooogggwaaaaarts Expreeeesss~" sang Anabeth, "Leeettt me take you sooomewhere, nice, the HOOOGWARRTTS EXPRE-"

A hand covered her mouth from behind, and panicky struggle followed a muffled 'S'. After a feisty resistance, the man's hand was bitten and beaten, "Shi—Ana, that hurt!" came a voice. Gabby was laughing hysterically, holding her stomach in attempt for gasps of air.

Juliet jerked aside Gabrielle's arm aside, and yanked her ear down to her appropriate height. Juli was tall for her age, but not taller than her sister.

"Who's _that?_" she asked in an awkward attempt at a whisper. "He's a_ hunk_."

Anabeth was still red-faced and huffing, "_Oh_, you bloody _twat!_ Why in the bloody Merlin would you do that? Are you mental?"

Another deep laugh was reverberating through platform 9 ¾.

"Your singing is rubbish, bird. The students need their ears, you know," provoked James Potter.

"That's James Sirius Potter," Gabby snorted, "And despite his good looks, he is a bloody annoying wanker. He _jinxed_ my hairbrush to dye my hair _blue _and I nearly hexed his bum off, the prat! I had to withstand three days of walking around like that; imagine what the professors said about me."

"Probably that your barmy, that's what…still are, really…" Juliet sniggered.

Anabeth and James continued to lash out on each other, tossing insults back and forth.

"—tumbleweed of hair you got-"

"Do I need to squat down to see you—"

"I am not that short—"

"Just about as short as a garden gnome—"

"Hah, at least I'm not as tall as a troll—"

"What! The girls love it—"

"What girls, the ones who dumped you?"

"—more like I dumped _ them_—"

"Yeah right, if I had a galleon for every time I found you in the broom cupboard, crying—"

"Oh, please, if you had a galleon at all—"

"Ai! Crossed the line Potter—"

"Oh, sorry, love."

"Harumph."

Anabeth was stomping dramatically in the opposite direction of James, and nearing the giggling pair of girls that were her friends.

"Ana's got an admirer?" teased Juli, holding her r's a little longer than necessary. Gabby made an all-knowing face, and wagged her eyebrows.

"What bloke in their right mind would want _him_ as an admirer?!" sneered Ana. She folded her arms and walked away, her two friends following shortly behind.

As most students preferred to avoid the attention of the conductor, who was quite a grumpy man, much of the back was full, and so, Juliet, Ana, and Gabby took vacant seats in a compartment near the front of the train. Anabeth and Juliet both placed their trunks, suit cases and a guitar case overhead them, while Gabby only gingerly sat a single green suede pouch on her lap.

"Oh, yeah, Gab, where are your things?" Juliet questioned absent-mindedly, biting off a hangnail.

"I've got it," She answered simply.

"You've sent it there already?" Juliet's stormy grey-blue looked up questioningly.

"No, silly bean, it's in my pouch. I've got it magically enlarged to fit all my things in. I don't know why nobody's thought of it before; it's clever." Juli made a mental note to herself to ask her mum for one of those. Why couldn't she think of such things?

Gabrielle and Juliet's mother was standing outside their window on the 9 ¾ train platform, waving her thin hand at her daughters. She ran with the Hogwarts Express as it departed, her long, mane-like chestnut hair whipped behind her—which was quite like her younger daughter's, a ghost of tears in her eyes. Ana secretly searched for mother's face amongst the crowd; though with expectancy, she wasn't midst congregation of parents. A small trace of sadness crossed her smiling face, but soon faded as she returned back to her friends.

"Well, wow, it's as amazing as I expected!" exclaimed Juliet. Her eyes jumped with spirit, and no remain of her tiredness from moments before. As Gabrielle and Anabeth explained to Juliet the process of the moving stairways and disappearing corridors of Hogwarts, the scenery outside had changed from a bright, grassy field, to a vast, shining lake surrounded with hills.

As time passed, an old, plump lady in faint red robes and an apron came by, heaving around a cart stuffed brim with sweets. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" the old lady inquired. Many other students in compartments after them had come out also, unable to wait for the candy. Juliet nearly jumped off her seat at the sight of the trolley.

The shelves were littered with a breathtaking array wizarding candies; Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate frogs, Jelly slugs, Licorice wands, and of course, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. She eventually settled on two pumpkin pastries and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and scrambled in her pockets to hand the witch some galleons and sickles. Slumping down, she ate quietly and contently, and once in a while, reluctantly sharing some candy with her two mates. A sort of Russian roulette game of BBEVB followed, ending at the point where Juli came across a displeasing vomit flavored bean.

Gabby and Ana reverted to speaking in hushed voices. Silence fell upon the cart as Gabrielle fell asleep, curled tightly onto Anabeth's lap. Juliet dozed off, a seat across from the two others, and sat nibbling on her candy still, eyes in deep thought.

Anabeth stared out the window, vaguely twirling her subtle, shock of black hair between her thumb and pointer fingers. Ana's hair was very peculiar; not long, and not short, and not even shoulders length. To add on to its distinctiveness, each lock pointed in every-which way, creating a sort of mop-like effect. This, her pointed face structure, her wicked green eyes, all with her porcelain-pale skin gave the appearance of a ghost. And no, _not_ an attractive ghost. She was short, and wore large framed glasses, and was not _nearly_ as pretty as the other 3rd years in Gryffindor.

And nor had she cared. Ana wasn't one to fix hear appearance; otherwise she'd have let Gabrielle hex and charm her face into some sort of attractiveness. Anabeth merely thought of a person's imperfection as a mark of personality, and her personality was flaring display of flamboyancy.

That was, until James Sirius Potter had first set his sepia-brown eyes on her. Dashing smirk, tousled, tight, sandy brown curls, and nice, lean figure from years of playing quidditch with his family. The _Potter-Weasly Crew. _That was James; womanizer at age thirteen. Curse Merlin's pants—she _hated_ each _hair _on him. Always teasing about how she looked—short, ugly, pale. And yet he'd never leave her alone. It was relatively disappointing that such _prats _were accepted into the house of Gryffindor. And now she had to spend another torturous _year _with the tosser. At least she got to pick her classes this year; any chance to get away from Potter was good.

~*X*~

Eventually, the three napping girls were awoken by the yells of Rose Weasly—who would definitely be a close friend of Ana's, she was sure. "About time we arrive, people, get your robes on _now_!" she bellowed, stomping through the corridors, and sticking her alarmingly red-head into the stalls one by one. She was assertive and confident about everything she did, it seemed, and she never faulted at good comebacks to any complaining students. And Ana liked that about her.

Many students already clad in neat black robes were walking back from the restrooms. Other squeezed passed them to do the same, creating a traffic jam. Gabby, Juliet, and Anabeth, being all of the same gender, decided to change where they were, using a blanket to cover the compartment opening.

It was only when the setting outside the train showed a large, beautiful castle, did the express stir with excitement.

"We're home," Gabby sighed.

~*X*~

A/N: I sort of like the thought of Rose! Anybody up for Scorpious and Rose as a side fling? Maybe? Welll whaaatever. Ana and James are gonna be slow, and Juliet's love story is a bit complicated *wink wink*. Haven't decided about Gabs yet, maybe she'll be forever alone…

Weeeeeeell

Bu-bye!

BakaAnn

bsmndkcinasv


	3. Magical Hats

**tDisclaimer: Hmm…still not mine. But I keep dreaming…**

**~*X*~**

They arrived in the late afternoon a little after dusk.

"Slowly, now, keep it in order! I don't want to see a single scratch on this train, hear me?" the conductor announced before opening up the doors.

Anabeth was less than 'orderly.' She had somehow managed to spill all the contents of her trunk, knock over Baltimore (Juliet's Owl), bump Gabby into the wall, and crack her glasses, all before leaving the compartment itself. Gabby planned to be no part of the Train Master's wrath, and escaped, guiding Juliet off smoothly. Anabeth was red and fuming as she stepped out; her black hair spiking in such an unruly manner that Gabby snorted at the sight.

Quickly repairing her glass lens with a swift flick of her wand (Blood Wood, dragon heartstring, thirteen Inches,) and a '_reparo_!'

The three stood in silence. Ana was angry, but what for? It was moments later that the three broke out in hysteric laughter. Ana could hold a grudge as well as Juliet could fly a broomstick.

"Bu-bye!" she screeched, mock-crying. She ran off to join her closest Gryffindor friends, Roxanne and Fred Weasley. Ana tried very hard to block out James, who was busying himself with the subject of her hair. This year, three new members joined the Potter-Weasley crew; Rose, Albus, and Dominique—fresh first years. Teddy and Victoire were suspiciously nowhere to be seen.

Gabby also dispersed to her friends, two sets of Ravenclaw twins—the Scamander boys and the Cho girls.

Juliet's sister had explained to her prior to coming here that the First years were specially transported by Professor Hagrid, who was alarmingly huge. Now only if she could find….

"Firs' years come 'ere. Yer comin' with me!" Man, he _was_ big, thought Juliet.

Juliet walked uncertainly towards the unnaturally large, scruffy bearded, round-bellied man, along with many other similar faced first years. The bunch included the new additions to the Potter-Weasley Crew. They were led to a dark lake, only illuminated by the eerie glow of boat lanterns.

"Four in a boat, n'more!" he bellowed.

As everyone chunked off into groups, Juliet hesitated to join _any_ group, and by the time she had mustered up any spirit to ask another student, she was alone and quickly urged onto a tight-spaced boat with the large man.

"No need fer worryin' dear, I was quite like yeh when I was goin' inter Hogwarts meself. The names Hagrid, 'o course, gamekeeper 'o the school. Nice ter meet yeh," he said, in an odd dialect.

He stuck out a scruffy, hairy hand to Juliet, who uncomfortably took it, quietly muttering, "J-Juliet…Juliet Drera."

"No need ter be scared, now. Yeh look like a nice girl. What 'zat yeh got in yer case there?"

Juliet flinched. She had forgotten all about her Guitar. "It's a guitar," she said with ease, smiling at the thought of music in her ears. "I could…I could play some for you, if you'd like?" Merlin, she was feeling brave.

"Er, sorry dear, but we're almos' ter the castle."

Juliet felt her face fall. Hagrid saw, too. "But, er, yeh could show me later, at me hut on Friday! I've invited the Potters 'n Weasleys fer tea, and yeh would like 'em! I'm sure you've heard of 'em?"

Unquestionably, she had. Who hadn't? They were the saviors of the wizarding world! She was most exited that the Potter boy and the Weasley girl were in _her_ year. Oh, how overjoyed her father would be! "Sur—"

"Oh my _merlin, _look at _that_!" Aero McMillan exclaimed,directing everyone's attention to the hunk of a castle that was Hogwarts. Loud chattering ensued, and Hagrid was too busy guiding all the boats to shore to pay attention to the now-squished Juliet.

She had to say, Hogwarts was impressive. Her father and mother were from a different wizarding school in America, and were no help whatsoever to her regarding school. Gabby had talked to her prior, but most of her questions were answered by nostalgic sighs or 'inexplicable.' Juliet's grey-blue eyes were stuck to the magically illuminated castle, fascinated by its monstrosity and age.

By now, the students were docking, many of them giggling in exhilaration with friends. Juliet was quite, still savoring the view of her new home. Hagrid kindly offered her a _humungous_ hand out, she accepted, curtsying a little as she stepped out.

"Be there on Friday, won't yeh?" he called out to her, not long after she found her way to the school's entrance.

Juliet smiled and swung her guitar case back and forth. "Yeah!"

~*X*~

A foot tapped in anticipation. The Sorting Ceremony was in action. Juliet Drera's eyes kept floating back to those of her sister's, nervous and jittery. The first years were all lined up, each waiting patiently for their turn. Name by name, each one called out by their headmaster, Professor McGonagall. Juliet was rather tall for her age, and stood out in the line of eleven year-olds. But she did a great job of shortening, by bending her knees.

The sorting hat seemed strange to many of the first years—talking hat and all, and its song echoed through the Great Hall.

_I have sat on many heads,_

_To read a stranger's mind. _

_I say things that must be said, _

_Of first years, every kind._

_Witches, wizards, short or tall._

_sit down, I am not heavy_

_My job here's to sort ye' all!_

_So come, stick around!_

_Oh, Let me decide your fate._

_Four houses here, they await._

_Step up now, don't be late!_

_Perhaps you'll be in Ravenclaw,_

_Where wit and brains rain fresh._

_They're often admired in awe,_

_their grades truly are the best._

_Gryffindor's house is brave and strong,_

_Where the heroes and heroines go._

_Those chivalrous, come along_

_Here's where your bravery'll show._

_Of course then, there is Slytherin,_

_They have so much ambition._

_Clever, cunning, like a snake._

_You'd make a nice addition._

_Oh the lovely Hufflepuffs, _

_How they are undermined._

_They're loyal, true, and hardworking_

_The folk here are all kind._

_Now sit down where your elders have sat_

_And I'll choose the right house for you _

_I'm unbeaten, how 'bout that?_

_My word is always true,_

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

Juliet wondered what house she might be in, like all other first years alongside her.

She could be in Ravenclaw, like her sister, Juliet thought. She could be smart. Sometimes.

Or, maybe even Gryffindor, with Ana! She once tried to kill a spider.

Gosh, she had no idea.

Sooner or later, Juliet hadn't kept track, the last of the C's were called, and it was about Juliet's turn. She waited, and waited, and…"JULIET DRERA."

Oh, no.

Focused on not tripping over her feet, or the air, Juli made her way up to the stool, looking down the whole way. Passing the long, wooden tables lined with older students, she avoided eye contact at all costs. _All eyes on me_, Juliet thought, _this is not a good time to make a fool of myself._

Luckily, she made it there, and gingerly lifted the trite leather brown hat as if it were made of sand. The hat was an okay fit, but even after watching many other students try it on, she jumped when it spoke.

It was like having a nosy, loud mouthed, mind reading friend.

The worn out old cap didn't waste any time. Juliet's sorting took much less time than many of the others. "My, _very_ ambitious! But also quite shy. Not the brightest. Weak in the heart. Scared easily. Maybe… Well, here we go! It ought to be…HUFFLEPUFF!"

A neutral reaction followed, along with a relieving sigh. Her new house mates clapped, and Juliet gave a longing glance to her sister. Gabby gave nothing but an encouraging thumbs up, and clapped along with the others.

So she wasn't in Ravenclaw. Whatever.

It didn't matter what house she was in. Her parents weren't like Ana's. But she had hoped to take after her sister. It didn't matter now; she was going to make new friends, just fine!

Feet after feet, Juliet tried looking more confident as she walked the one of the four tables—the one she belonged to, now. She looked over at Ravenclaw, then to Gryffindor. Little support was given. Maybe no one else had stage fright like she did.

And that's when she tripped. Fell smack on her bum. Many gasped. Others tried to stifle a giggle. Some just full-on snorted.

Red-faced and fuming, Juliet quickly jotted towards her seat in between some other newly sorted Hufflepuffs, who didn't look nearly as nice as the Sorting Hat had said. Both girls gave her a strange look, and scooted away.

She wondered if making friends would be harder than she thought.

~*X*~


End file.
